¿Qué opinan los personajes de Mortal Kombat?
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: Se les ha hecho una entrevista a algunos personajes de Mortal Kombat, para ver qué es lo que opinan sobre MKX, y aquí están sus respuestas.


**Estoy de regreso con otro fic, esta vez, será como una entrevista que se le harán a los personajes de Mortal Kombat, acerca de MKX, espero les guste n.n**

**El mundo de Mortal Kombat no es de mi propiedad, sino de Ed Boon :c**

**...**

―Hola a todos, soy la reportera Marina Salmerón, es una linda tarde soleada en Nueva York, aquí estoy esperando a algunos de los personajes de Mortal Kombat para entrevistarlos y ver qué opinan sobre la décima entrega de esta saga, algunos de ellos no saldrán quizás, y veremos cuál es su opinión al respecto, y claro, felicitaremos a aquellos que ya están confirmados, también a los que debutan, como Cassie Cage, D'vorah, Ferra/Torr y Kotal Kahn, y los que están de regreso, tal es el caso de Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Raiden, Quan Chi, Kano, recientemente nos enteramos de la participación de la princesa Kitana y el monje Shaolín Kung Lao. ¡Miren!, allí viene el Dios del trueno, Raiden, veamos qué nos dice―Marina se acerca con el micrófono para entrevistarlo―. Buenas tardes, Lord Raiden, díganos, ¿cómo se siente ahora que sabe que participará en Mortal Kombat X?.

―Estoy muy feliz, parece ser que tendré bastante importancia en el argumento de la saga―Responde el Dios del trueno.

―Debo decir que su papel en Mortal Kobat 9 fue en cierto punto criticado, ¿qué dice al respecto?.

―No soy un personaje perfecto, hubo un punto en el que las cosas se salieron de control, como lo dijo Sonya: en las batallas las pérdidas son inevitables, y sé que los fans se sintieron sumamente decepcionados con lo ocurrido, pero deben saber que en Mortal Kombat X seguro habrán sorpresas.

―Se ha especulado recientemente que quizás Liu Kang juegue un rol importante en la nueva entrega, puesto que en verdad no murió en la secuela pasada, se rumora incluso que peleará contra usted por el título de Protector de Earthrealm, ¿es eso posible?―Pregunta Marina con suma curiosidad.

―No puedo confirmar esa situación, suena bastante lógico e interesante, pero ya veremos qué va a suceder en verdad, es cuestión de ver qué es lo que Ed Boon tiene preparado.

―Aparecerán nuevos personajes, tenemos a la hija de Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade: Cassie Cage, tenemos también a esta chica D'vorah, mitad humana y mitad insecto, sin olvidarnos tampoco de ese dúo fantástico: Ferra/Torr, está también Kotal Kahn, ¿qué opina de ellos?.

―Sin duda tendrán su aporte a la trama, para los fans seguramente era algo inesperado, pero estoy seguro que estos nuevos personajes que se incorporan a la historia no decepcionarán a ninguno.

―¿Espera ver más entregas de Mortal Kombat?

―Personalmente sí me gustaría, pero ya veremos qué sucede.

―Gracias por su tiempo, Raiden―Dice Marina sonriente―. Bien, ya lo escucharon, así que no hay que perder de vista a los nuevos personajes, quién sabe qué sorpresas nos traerán. Y por allá viene la recién confirmada Kitana. Hola princesa, ya estás confirmada junto con Kung Lao para Mortal Kombat X.

―Así es, fue una sorpresa para mí, pero cuando Ed Boon me llamó y me dijo "saldrás en MKX" ¡fue algo espectacular!, honestamente creí que ya no tendría oportunidad, pero finalmente sí la tuve―Dice Kitana sin poder evitar emocionarse―. Me siento espléndida.

―Debutaste en Mortal Kombat 2 junto a Mileena, Kung Lao, Jax, Baraka, Shao Kahn y Kintaro, y desde entonces has sido una de las preferidas por el público, tu historia es realmente atrayente, sobre todo esa rivalidad que llevas con Mileena, muchos fans quieren de nuevo esa escencia, ¿supones que Mileena regresará, y que surgirán situaciones que fortalezcan su enemistad?―Pregunta Marina, esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

―Bueno, Mileena no está descartada, pero realmente es algo difícil definir si estará o no, tiene posibilidades, muchos fans la quieren de regreso, al igual que a Jade y Sindel, incluso he visto que también les gustaría ver a Tanya, pero no hay nada confirmado, realmente a mi si me gustaría que estuviera nuevamente, tiene mucha historia para que los productores le den provecho.

―¿Qué personajes te gustaría volver a ver en la próxima secuela?.

―No sabría decir cuáles, qué más quisiera que estuvieran todos, pero no es posible, sinceramente no tengo favoritos, todos son geniales y pues tienen ya su lugar en esta saga.

―Muchas gracias princesa, suerte―Dice la entrevistadora despidiéndose de Kitana con una sonrisa―. Ok, ya escucharon la opinión de la princesa Kitana, quien era sumamente esperada por todos los fanáticos y pues ya la tenemos en Mortal Kombat X. Vemos ahora a un personaje que también tiene a sus fanáticos, pero él no está confirmado. Hola Kabal, no estás aún confirmado, se duda de tu regreso pero nada está escrito, ¿cierto?

―Así es, somos varios personajes que estamos en duda, pero como ya lo han dicho, esto es Mortal Kombat, y nadie muere realmente en Mortal Kombat, así que suelen suceder cosas inesperadas, así que no es de sorprendernos las jugadas que Ed Boon hace, muchos están con la idea de que ninguno de los personajes que terminaron siendo prisioneros del Netherealm en la última entrega vuelvan a aparecer, aunque todo puede pasar.

―En tu caso, hiciste tu debut en Mortal Kombat 3, y desde entonces hemos visto una evolución sumamente interesante de tí, no es lo mismo verte en tus inicios y luego en Mortal Kombat Deception o Armageddon, y luego en Mortal Kombat 9 tuviste otros ligeros cambios, tanto en tu historia como en tu apariencia―Comenta Marina entusiasmada.

―Sí, en la última parte influyó mucho el cambio temporal que Raiden realizó, aunque las situaciones no salieron como él esperaba pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Todo eso dio lugar a muchos cambios en la trama. Mi personaje podríamos denominarlo en cierto modo neutral durante la primera línea del tiempo, empezó siendo bueno y posteriormente por diversas circunstancias regresó a la vida criminal con nuevos compañeros, y ya hasta que Raiden modificó el flujo del tiempo se quedó siendo bueno.

―¿Qué esperas de Mortal Kombat X?

―Independientemente de que yo aparezca o no, realmente espero una excelente entrega, donde se note que la historia aún tiene mucho para dar, y que deje un gran sabor de boca en todos los seguidores de esta saga―Responde Kabal con seguridad―. Los fans lo merecen.

―Muchas gracias, Kabal, esperamos tenerte de vuelta en MKX. Ya lo vieron, él está aún en duda, pero también es esperado por muchos. Ahora tenemos a D'vorah: hola D'vorah, eres un personaje que debuta, y que se incorpora a esta maravillosa saga, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

―Muy contenta, es un gran honor para mí formar parte de Mortal Kombat, estoy muy agradecida por esta experiencia―Menciona D'vorah sonriente.

―Pareces prometer mucho, aún no sale tu biografía, pero suponemos que darás un espectacular aporte al desarrollo de esta secuela, además, varios seguidores están satisfechos con tu aparición, al ver tu tráiler, personalmente me parecieron muy buenos tus movimientos y tu fatality, ¿continuarás sorprendiendo?

―Claro, aún falta mucho por ver, y me parece increíble que nosotros, los personajes nuevos, seamos bien vistos por los fanáticos, es un orgullo que nos den esta oportunidad.

―Lo imagino, eres una creación original y que seguramente tendrá una trama que dará de qué hablar y además los fans se llenarán de intriga, y eso es bueno, pues hace la saga más atractiva.

―Sí, resulta ventajoso realizar algunas innovaciones, y Mortal Kombat dará el ancho con ésta.

―Gracias, D'vorah. Ahí lo tienen, cada vez estamos más cerca de que Mortal Kombat X salga a la luz, y con bastantes sorpresas. En fin, esperaremos a ver qué otros personajes veremos ahorita para continuar entrevistando. Soy Marina y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
